1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a robotic tele-presence system.
2. Background Information
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope that has a camera. The camera allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch-Health, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademark RP-7. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station includes personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication.
The InTouch RP-7 system is used by medical personnel to remotely “visit” a patient. The system is particularly useful for medical specialist. For example, medical personnel specializing in patient stroke care can remotely examine, diagnose and prescribe a patient management plan. With the proliferation of such robots it would be desirable to track and store data related to tele-presence sessions.